04 January 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-01-04 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. *Peel in very upbeat mood. *Notable for first plays of Extreme Noise Terror and KLF collaboration, and the eventual 1992 F50 chart-topper. * Sessions *Red Hour only session, recorded 17th November 1991. *Leatherface #1, recorded 12th November 1991. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *... tape cuts in ... *Art Of Noise: Shades Of Paranoimia (Carl Cox Mix) (12") China WOK 2014 *Wedding Present: Blue Eyes (single) (JP informs us that the Wedding Present will be releasing a single every month this year) *Red Hour: Almost There (session) *Unsane: Organ Donor (album - Unsane) Matador *Spice 1: 187 Proof (Part I) (Clean) (single - 187 Proof (Parts I & II)) Jive 42040 *Leatherface: I Want The Moon (session) *Billy & The King Bees: Bango (album - The Complete Stax Volt Singles 1959-1968) Atlantic 7 82218-2 *Unclean Spirits: Sometimes I Want You For Your Money (single) Giant Claw *Sultans Of Ping FC: Where's Me Jumper? (10") Divine 10 ATHY 01P *T. Allen / O. Walters: On De Ball (12") Mendoza / Dogs Bollux Recordings MEN 009 :(JP: "Now a bit of a story for you here. It seems about 3 or 4 weeks ago Bill Drummond was listening to this programme, in his bath it was the way it was told to me, and he heard me playing a track by Extreme Noise Terror, and he had the idea of getting them to work with him and the KLF, to rerecord 3AM Eternal for the Christmas Top Of The Pops. Now if you watched the Christmas Top Of The Pops, you'll know that this actually never got shown, but I was sent an acetate of it, which disappeared into the internal Radio 1 Christmas post, and has not as yet resurfaced. So this afternoon before the match at Portman Road I met up with Dean from Extreme Noise Terror and he gave me his tape of it. And so here is ....") *Extreme Noise Terror and KLF: 3AM Eternal (7") KLF Communications KLF 5 T.O.T.P. *Calamity Jane: Miss Hell (album - Martha Jane Cannery) SMR *Freefall: Rip Me To Pieces (Compilation album - The Dark Side Of The Pool) Liquid Noise :(JP says he has been trying to get in touch with the band to record a session but no-one answers the phone) :(JP: "And my thanks to those who voted for me in the Melody Maker Poll. I don't usually talk about those things, but in these combative times we're expected to brag like mad, so, I have the most talked about genitalia on 1FM, and the programme's tripled its audience in the last year.") *Lucien Bokilo: La Vie La Vie (album - Le Jeu Est Fini) Jimmy's Productions *Red Hour: All I Need (session) *Eric B. And Rakim: Juice (Know the Ledge) (album - Music From The Original Soundtrack Of Juice) MCA MCLD 19308 *Leatherface: Springtime (session) :(JP: "the first genuinely extraordinary record of 1992 coming up... Most of you are going to go mad for this") *Bang Bang Machine: Geek Love (12" - The Geek EP) Jimmi Kidd Rekordz JKR 001 (JP - 'Stone me that's so good I can hardly believe it exists') *Ed Robinson: False Alarm (7") Xterminator *Skeletal Family: She Cries Alone (JP - "a selection inspired by the book Gothic Rock") *Her: Toto Schillaci Espresso (v/a album - Bend It! 91) Exotica PELE 1C *People Get Ready: Be My Friend (single) Produce :tape flip onto file 2 *Phantom Surfers: Besame Mucho (7") Standard SR71 *Piss: Straight Line (Various Artists - Women's Liberation) Selfish *Army Of Lovers: Crucifixion (12" - Crucifixion (Paul Dakeyne Remixes)) China WOKT 2007 *Bongwater: I Want To Talk About It Now (album - The Big Sell Out ) Shimmy Disc *Red Hour: Free Fall (session) *Zimbabwe Cha Cha Cha Kings: *God Bullies: Book Report Time (album - War On Everybody) *Dr Phibes And The House Of Wax Equations: Lucifer Sam (Compilation album - The Dark Side Of The Pool) Liquid Noise *Professor Nuts: In A De Bus (album - Tan Se Back) *Leatherface: Dreaming (Session) *Rufus Thomas: Can't Get Away From This Dog (compilation album - Strolling Veal Number 1 - 20 unreleased Stax Recordings and Alternative versions) Stax *Grotus: Las Vegas Power Grid (CD-Brown) Spirit Music Industries *Shut Up And Dance: The Green Man () Shut Up And Dance *Spontaneous Cattle Explosion: I Love It When You Sing In Church (Compilation album - The Dark Side Of The Pool) Liquid Noise *Dead Moon: A Fix On You (album - Stranded In The Mystery Zone) Tombstone T-40 LP *D-Nice: Straight From The Bronx (LP - To Tha Rescue) Jive *Chicano Christ: Where Are You From Eh? () Nemesis *Ivor Cutler: Bicarbonate of Chicken (CD - Jammy Smears) Virgin *Red Hour: William Jailor (session) *Dos: Imagine That (single) Ecstatic Piece *Zyeko Langalanga Nkolam Boka: Nasulu (album - Jamais Sans Nous) *Leatherface: Peasant In Paradise (session) *Misunderstood: Shake Your Money Maker File ;Name *1992-01-04 John Peel 19920104 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *1992-01-04 John Peel 19920104 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 ;Length *1:31:53 *1:35:09 ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared